


The First Fight

by obliviontrigger



Category: Sayonara Wild Hearts
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviontrigger/pseuds/obliviontrigger
Summary: Little Death deals with her first (and biggest) challenge.





	The First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So this is my first AO3 fic, and it's short, but I hope it's up to snuff. Please feel free to be completely honest, and of course, enjoy!

It wasn't fair.

It _wasn't. Fair._

Dancing Devils? Wrecked. Howling Moons? Destroyed. And the Stereo Lovers? She didn't even want to think about it. There was only one person between her and the Fool, and--

Her phone buzzed.

_She got through. I'm sorry. Good luck. - H_

Little Death let out a cry and buried her face into a pillow, sobbing in frustration. She didn't want this yet. She wasn't ready. No one had ever asked her what she had thought of all this. She was supposed to be the leader. She was supposed to be strong. And she didn't mind, until now. She liked being the 'head honcho.' The one in charge. But she had never actually considered what that meant. What if she had to do...boss things? What if she had to go against _her?_ The Divine wouldn't do anything like this. _(Would they?)_ It was unthinkable, an impossible situation.

Until now.

And she didn't know what to do.

Death slowly stood, and retrieved her scythe. She could do this. It was easy, she was Little damn Death. The great, the powerful, the feared one...she could do this.

She opened the door. It was time to end this.


End file.
